To Express Oneself
by Harlie Davidson
Summary: A series of poems by Noah Dasari, Cody Anderson, and maybe even a few by Isabelle "Izzy" Sycadic. There will be all different kinds of poems to express, love, denial, suspicion, and want. T for slash. NoCo. I don't own the Total Drama series.
1. Deny

**I decided to make a series of poems that are **_**supposedly **_**written by Noah and Cody themselves. I don't know for sure what kind of poems I'll do, or when it will end.**

* * *

Deny – A Poem By Noah Dasari

When will this torture end?

When will the pestering stop?

I'm not in love with my friend,

Izzy just won't let the matter drop.

Or, am I in denial?

No, this can't possibly be,

Why do I have to hide a smile,

Whenever Cody looks at me?

If I love him I will deny,

Even if, when I see him with Sierra,

It makes me want to cry,

I must always deny.

It isn't like I want to deny,

Because I really don't,

I would tell him that I love him,

But, for Cody's sake, I won't.

My parents wouldn't accept me,

And, trust me, this isn't a lie,

They would most likely kick me out,

And so I must deny.

And our friendship would be ruined,

Ripped and torn apart,

And so I must deny it,

Deny the love held in my heart.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Should I continue? My cousin's the poet in the family, not me. I do not own Noah's last name. I found it in fics and decided to use it (if the owner happens to stumble upon this and doesn't want me to use it, just PM me)!**


	2. One Good Thing

**On my way to the computer to write this, I tripped over my brother. That's all I have to say. Enjoy!**

* * *

One Good Thing – A Poem By Cody Anderson

The competition was terrible,

It only caused everyone pain,

But, he was the one who made it bearable,

He was the one good thing.

The one good thing about this show,

Wasn't meeting Gwen,

The one good thing about being here,

Was having Noah for a friend.

But, lately I've been thinking,

I might like Noah as something more,

The one good thing about being here,

I couldn't help but adore.

He was the best thing on the show,

Though he isn't the most friendly,

I'll always love him just the same,

And I'll always be happy that he came.

I wish he knew how much I cared,

I wish he knew I want to be more than his friend,

And I'll enjoy the time we shared,

And maybe tell him in the end.

So, I hope he stays for a long time,

Then maybe I'll get some guts,

And tell him that I'm in love with him,

And see him as something more than a friend.

* * *

**Cody was so much more difficult than Noah. Ugh, sorry if you didn't like it. Next is Izzy! Since it was bad, I made it a bit longer than planned.**


	3. I See

**Finally! I updated! My power has been out so I couldn't get to the computer. I'm glad I got to post his and another NoCo oneshot. Now, I give you Izzy (Just so you know, I'm not going to put Isabelle for every poem by her, just this one)!**

* * *

I See – A Poem By Isabelle "Izzy" Sycadic

They think that no one sees it,

The want they have for each other,

But I am not going to quit,

Until I get them together.

I see the longing in their eyes,

I see how they are in denial,

How can they not realize,

That their feelings are returned.

It is ridiculous seeing them like this,

Hiding who they really are,

I see right through their acts,

It really is not that hard.

They think everyone is so clueless,

But I see that they like each other,

I have no doubts at all,

I know that trying to get them together isn't useless.

Sierra is a small problem,

But she will not stop my brilliant plans,

To make these two dorks an item,

For their future as a couple is in my hands.

Noah and Cody will get together,

The chances of them admitting it might be small,

But I know that they like each other,

Because I see all.

* * *

**I plan on updating this every five days. Like I said before, my power was out so I had to wait longer for this one. My grandparents really need to get a computer… Anyway, I hoped you liked it.**


	4. My Mask

**Okay, had a decent time making this one. It was not too hard, but not too easy.**

* * *

My Mask – A Poem By Noah Dasari

I try to hide my emotion,

I try to act like I don't care,

I put on a bored, uncaring mask,

So nobody can see the emotion that I bear.

But this mask slips here and there,

And no one notices but you,

You notice because you care,

And you can see right through my mask.

My mask irritates people greatly,

But my mask has a better purpose,

My mask hides my feelings for you,

My mask hides what I truly want.

My mask hides that I want to help you,

Every time that I see you get hurt,

My mask hides that I want you to like me, too,

My mask hides that I want you for myself.

If you can see through my mask,

How come you can't see the most important part?

The part that wants to tell you the truth,

The part that wants to be more than friends.

So, maybe one day,

I'll decide to leave the safety of my mask,

So I can let everyone see who I truly am,

And tell you how I truly feel.

* * *

**I'm the kind of person who is really harsh on myself and I don't think I'm a good poet. Hence, I don't think these poems are very good. You can tell me otherwise, but it's still a problem of mine. So, sorry if this sucked…**


	5. Tell Me

**My brain is not functioning today. This was hard to think of… I finally got it up, though.**

* * *

Tell Me – A Poem By Cody Anderson

How come whenever I flirt with girls,

There's a strange emotion in your eyes?

I can only identify it as pain,

Tell me what's hurting you, Noah Dasari.

Tell me why you befriended me,

When you like to be alone,

I just really need to know the honest truth,

You can't always live your life alone.

Is it because we don't hang out much anymore?

If so, you can just tell me,

Tell me that you miss me, Noah,

Tell me that you miss your friend.

If not, I can surely say I'm clueless,

And so, you need to tell me,

If it's a secret you can trust me,

I just hope you know that.

Tell me what you're thinking,

I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong,

I don't want you to end up sinking,

Because no one ever knew you were drowning.

I'm worried about you, Noah,

Worried because you're my friend,

No matter what is wrong with you,

I'll stick with you even after the end.

* * *

**Thank God, it's finished. I'm going on vacation in about a week, so no updates then. I hoped you liked this. I feel like such a fart when it comes to poetry. xD**


	6. Finally

**I… have been away for too long. Excuse time: You see, first my laptop got the Trojan virus and everything was wiped. Everything. I had a six-page report on there (I was e-mailing it to my dad's work computer so he'd print it) due the next day. GONE! I had to stay up until, like, three AM rewriting it on my family's ancient computer. THEN, my ancient computers monitor breaks a few days later, so I can't see anything when I'm on it. So, hiatus it was. Now I'm back, and it's all good.**

* * *

Finally - A Poem By Izzy Sycadic

After years of my brilliant schemes and weeks of waiting…

It has finally happened.

They admitted their love for each other on TV.

Who, besides me, would have imagined?

The show was finally over

Everyone was saying their last goodbyes.

Cody grabbed Noah by the shoulders,

And, as he said this, he looked deep into his eyes.

"You are the greatest guy I've ever met.

I have never felt this way before.

I need to say that I love you,

Before we part once more."

Noah stood there for a moment, processing it all.

Then, they're lips crashed together.

I _knew_ they would get together before the fall.

Me? I jumped for joy and danced.

Their wait is finally over.

They are finally more than just friends.

I know that they will be together for a long time.

Hopefully, their relationship and joy never ends.

So what do I say to all of this?

To all of the tension finally ending and all of the secrets finally shared?

To this dream finally becoming a reality?

Well, my dear friend, I say: Bring on the dancing lobsters!

* * *

**Out of everything that I have written, this is what I don't like the most. I didn't like this chapter, this poem, and the long wait… Well, I think I've just lost my muse for this fic. For now, this is the end of this series of poems. Maybe I'll continue it someday. I don't know. Sorry about the crappy finale. Review, please!**


End file.
